A Torn Life
by Pandas-eat-Cookies
Summary: This isn't really about Twilight, okay. This story gives preference to it, but it is really like the Jason Bourne Movies. A woman named Claire Ront is a trained a assassin, like Jason, and throughout the story is trying to find out who she really is.
1. Preface

**Chapter 1  
Preface**

* * *

**Yes, this is a very short chapter  
But it is just the preface.**

* * *

My life is boring, exciting, lonely, dramatic, and action packed.

My name is Claire Ront. I am a trained assassin. Why? Unfortunately, I don't quite know. All I know is that they did something to me, brain washed me, changed my name,and trained me to be one of the most brilliant and powerful women you will ever, ever, meet. Who are they? I don't know but they had some tie with the F.B.I.

So I am the F.B.I.'s... bounty hunter, if you will. I sometimes find such a thrill doing my job. But something always bites me; Who am I? Why did I kill him? What did he do wrong? Why do I do this for a living?

Most of the other assassins,Bill Neber and Stacy Lock, never really wonder. They are just so happy. But I can never see why they don't just stop and think. My best friend,Charlie Baker, is the only person who agrees with me. But I know we can't leave. It is just so... small of a world. The F.B.I will hunt us down, nothing else to it. But I hope someday I'll figure out who I am, and meet all the family and friends I left behind before I was, transformed, I guess

But now I just do what I'm told. I travel around the world to kill people. Occasionally I get clues. Or, little specks are played in my mind. In dreams, or when I do something that reminds me of my past. Nothing more. Right now though, my real goal is to kill the people who did this to me.

* * *

**The other chapters are longer!  
But review!  
Or not... if you want me to throw flying banana's at your face!  
:]**


	2. A Mission

**Chapter 2  
A Mission**

* * *

I don't know a whole lot about Italian kings,  
But I _do _know none of them were called Renee!  
Enjoy this Chapter.  
:]

* * *

I was just awoke by a blaring alarm ringing in the jail cell like room I was in. I loathed the ugly room. Everything in the room was made of shiny metal. The walls, bed frames, tables, chairs, and dressers. The only items that weren't hard are the mattresses, pillows, and bedding.

As the alarm kept screaming, everyone got out of bed and quickly changed into their work uniforms. This wasn't the first time the alarm went off in the middle of the night. But we were still very wary. All my colleges, Charlie, Bill, and Stacy, hustled out of the shiny room to see what the next assignment was and who it was for.

As we entered the command station, Boss was staring at a radar on the opposite side of the dark room. "Hello," he said calmly. Not turning around to face us," Your next mission is to kill the king of Italy. his name is Caesar Von Renee."

All the assassins stared at on another in shock, everyone but me. "Who will be going?" I asked bravely. I hated acting frightened in front of Boss. Even if I was scared.

Boss smiled at me. "You and Charlie."

Charlie stared at me with his deep blue eyes in the same shock expression as before. I just smiled at him, still masking my own distress.

This was how it usually went, if Boss had a tough case in his hands, it was given to Charlie and I. Because we were the best. I was the most aerobic, and Charlie was the strongest.

I haven't told you this yet, but I was the first victim. So naturally, I was the best, more experienced. Charlie was the second. But it went a little wrong though, because I was the prototype. But I haven't told anyone except Charlie. So I often act weird. My mind gets clouded with thoughts, so I can't always think straight. But in that cloud of thought, I always found the answer.

Anway. Charlie and I climbed into the waiting helicopter. Charlie looked nervous. He just looked at the floor while his blond hair fell in his face.

"What is it now?" I asked dryly, with a hint of concern. He is always nervous before missions. But once the mission actually starts, he's fine. I still can't understand that even after a year or so of working with him.

"Umm... I just think it is well... kinda an extreme mission..." Charlie muttered.

I felt the same way, but I wanted to be positive. "Charlie, that is why he chose _us,_we are the best! You'll do fine, we got each other's backs, right?"

"I know I know I know!" he said quickly. "But what if I just slip, what if we get caught!?!"

I leaned back in my chair and raised one eyebrow at Charlie, accusingly. "I don't get it. Why do you worry so much? Are you paranoid or something? We are freakin' spider monkeys!"

He smiled, and quickly frowned again. "Something," he answered my question sarcastically.

For the most part, neither of of talked much. He was nervous, and I was wrapped in thought again. _I like Charlie, he is strong, funny, cute... and handsome. But I'm not sure if we will ever have a relationship. I'm just too shy. I guess he is, too. we've warmed up to each other a lot. But I don't think either of us have the gut to make a move... _

It was a long flight. From Los Angeles to Italy, I think ten hours. So both of us fell asleep on the way.

When Charlie and I got off the helicopter. Boss came in to give us everything we needed for the mission. He gave us two suitcases - one for me, one for Charlie -, two cellphones, a car, about five different guns, and a book.

"If you look though the book carefully you will find out everything you will need to know about Italy and Caesar Von Renee," Boss smiled at us and continued. "There is a small hotel complex not far from here. i suggest you check in there and start studying up. Make it snappy! I hope you finish in five days at the most. I must warn you, he has a lot of security, so stay under the radar as much as possible." His voice was stern. Boss shook our hands and left.

"So," I sighed turning gracefully toward Charlie. "We are off on another mission."

"Do you know where his castle is?" Charlie questioned.

"Not yet, but once we get to the hotel we will." I tried To cheer him up.

He wasn't nervous, but it looked like something was troubling him.

"Is there something wrong?" I always am concerned about Charlie. He is very muscular, I never understand why he gets nervous.

" No," Charlie said dismissively."But lets hurry to the hotel to unpack."

"Fine," I replied. We both put our luggage in the trunk and I hopped in the passenger seat. When Charlie got in the driver's side of the car, he looked more relaxed in his seat. I felt better.

As Charlie put the key in the ignition, he pulled on some sunglasses and looked at me with a big white smile."Let's roll!" he laughed, and we were off.

* * *

****

I promise to put the next chapter in tomorrow.

REVIEW!!! Or I will send my purple panda to throw cookies at you!

:]


	3. Checking in and Plans Made

**  
Chapter 3  
Checking In and Plans Made  
**

* * *

Yiha!  
Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Once we got to the hotel, I went to check in and Charlie left to park the Volvo. When I walked in a young woman, about my age, welcomed me at the counter. She had short red hair and freckles. "What can I do for you?" She asked lazily, you could tell she'd said it a lot.

"I would like to check into a room."

"Okay. How many people?" she asked. Not looking up from her monitor.

"Just two." I replied. Then I heard the front door open behind me. I knew it was Charlie, so I didn't bother to turn around. All of a sudden, the woman finally looked up from her computer, and started to stare at Charlie. She looked dazzled. So I turned around to look at Charlie myself. He looked handsome, with his blond hair and sparkly blue eyes. The black t-shirt showed off this muscular arms and chest. I was almost in awe myself.

"Here you go," the red-head said cheerfully, still looking at Charlie as she handed me the card."Room one-eighteen. It's on the first story."

"Thank you." I said roughly as I turned back to claim the card. I was getting annoyed by the lady's constant stare."Come on, Charlie. Le'z go!"

As Charlie started walking down the hall with me, the annoying red-head smiled at him and waved. But he didn't seem to notice."Did you do something different with your hair?" he asked me,

"Yes, actually I got a hair cut yesterday."

Charlie smiled warmly. "I thought so, I like it."

After I unlocked the door. Charlie quickly walked past me and set the luggage on the ugly sofa. I smiled down at my feet, hiding my blush. When I looked up I saw him turn his face away from me. Then he looked back again, his business face was on."Do you still have that book?"

"Oh,yes. Of course!" I quickly responded, louder than I should of. I pulled the small book out of my pant pocket. It was _really _small, thick, but small. Once he looked away, I gently tossed the book at him and accidentally hit him in the head. I blushed, and looked around the small hotel room, as if I did nothing.

Charlie looked at the book, looked at me, and laughed. "Why did you do that?" he asked me kindly.

"Do what!?!" I asked, fighting back a smile.

"Throw that book at me!"

"What book!?!"

Charlie gave me a friendly glare,"I'm watching you, Claire." He sat down at the small table as I looked through the suitcases full of clothes.

Boss always gives us the clothes that are the current fashion wherever we go. So we always blend in. I didn't know what to expect. itlay is really an unknown land to me.

"Not too wierd," I announced.

Charlie gazed up from his book and raised his perfect eyebrow at me. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know. I just hoped it wasn't too weird," I admitted as I carefully placed the Italian attire back in the proper cases.

Charlie just smiled humorously at me and returned to the book."Hey, look at this!" he proclaimed, point at whatever he wanted me to see. " It says that both the king and prince that ruled before Caesar died just three months apart. So Caesar was crowned king because he was the last heir. Yet no one knows how they died." Charlie smiled at me, satisfied, and closed the book.

"So obviously this guy probably really wanted the throne. Bad enough to kill his brother and nephew. I noted."But wouldn't someone get suspicious?"

"Obviously," he repeated."That's what I was wondering, too." Charlie looked down at his lap, in thought." I got it! We should go to his castle and snoop around. Just to see how 'heavily guarded' he really his."

I turned around and noticed a dress on the floor. It was mine of course, _I must of dropped it... WAIT!!! _"I bet they might be having some kind of ball!"I anounced as I picked up the dress. Charlie just watched me, almost confused."Boss always gives me a dress when there is an event."

"I guess that makes sense." Charlie said as he set the book on the counter next to the mini fridge. He turn around and suddenly gasped. "Wow, it is really late, we should get some sleep." He gestured toward the dark window.

When I got to bed, I heard Charlie murmur something on the coach.

"What?" I asked the dark figure nestled in the coach.

"Nothin'," Charlie whispered."Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

**No, you**** are not supposed to know what Charlie murmured.  
But review!  
I love them like birthday presents!  
:]**


	4. Prince Caspian

**Chapter 4  
Prince Caspian**

* * *

**Yes, Prince Caspian  
Those of you who read Narnia  
Probably get it**

* * *

I tossed and turned all night, I always do. But no! Charlie sleeps like a rock! He always snores, too. I get used to it. But at least he never hears me toss around. So tried to think about the mission, the plan sounded fine to me. I tried to imagine what the Italian soldiers looked like, but the only idea I had looked like the U.S. soldiers. Then somehow I drifted to sleep.

I had a dream. In my dream I was looking at a glass coffin. There was a young man in there, he looked about thirty. He was wearing a U.S. army uniform, as I was thinking about before. I saw my reflection in the glass coffin, I looked really small, like a first grader. Then I turned around to meet a woman. Her face was wet with make-up tears. "I'll take you home," she said sobbing."Don't worry, Daddy will be okay."

I looked at the coffin once more. _Daddy? _I thought, then I felt a tear down my cheek.

All of a sudden, I felt my shoulder being pushed around. "Claire, Claire! Time to get up! Get up Clairey!" said a deep, familiar voice voice. I knew it was Charlie no one else called me 'Clairey'.

Once I woke up. I immediately saw Charie. Sitting on hte bed, was Charlie, already dressed, looking at me. You could tell he got tons of sleep.

"Morning," I moaned. I stretched out my arms and sat up. Okay, I am _not_ a morning person. I never get enough sleep."What's for breakfast?"

"They have a breakfast buffet down the hall." Charlie announced."By the way, your hair is a wreck."

I raised my eybrow at him."My hair is _always_ messy in the morning. Did you take a shower already?"

"Yah, you can go take a shower and then I'll show you where show you where the buffet is."

I shook Charlie's hand."Sounds like a deal!" I smiled.

Once I got out of the shower I changed into my Italian attire and walked out of the bathroom shyly. I thought I looked like a dork, but Charlie always begged to differ. It made me feel more confident when he did.

"There you are!" Charlie exclaimed as if I was gone for hours."I was afraid you fell down the drain. Well you look very nice."

I smiled down at my feet, hiding my blush.

"Well let's go, I'm hungry," Charlie finally said.

Charlie and I didn't talk much while we walked. Once we neared the lobby, we were greeted by a chorus of people talking quietly among each other. Suprisingly, the buffet was right next to the lobby. I saw a bunch of small tables scattered around the room. You could clearly see the small buffet in the far corner.

"It isn't much, but we can go shopping later to get some food of our own," Charlie noted.

There wasn't a whole lot to chose from. Most of the choices were different Italian dishes I hadn't even heard of . But there was a few normal "american' food selections. So I stuck with that.

I finished gathering my food, Charlie was already done filling his plate, and had even claimed a table for him and I. When I sat down, I stared blankly, in shock, at the mountain standing proudly on his Styrofoam plate. He quickly caught my gaze.

"I just put one of everything on my plate," he chuckled."I didn't even look, just grabbed!"

I didn't respond. I just continued to stare, emotionless now. Charlie cleared his throat, and I finally looked up at him.

"I have a question," he said with a bit of concern in his voice. I assumed he was changing the subject."Did you have a bad dream last night?"

I felt my eyes fill up with water. Charlie took it as a 'yes'. I managed to blink them away.

"I thought so... so what was it about?" he asked cautiously.

I bit my lip, took a deep breathe, and responded,"Ummm... I had a dream, that I was staring at a coffin. It was a young man, I had no idea who he was. By the reflection of the glass coffin, I was pretty young. Then I turned around and saw a woman crying, she told- she told-" I felt my eyes water again as I stuttered. Charlie's eyes were full of sympathy."She told me; 'I'll take you home. Daddy's going to be okay.'"

Then I felt the tears sliding down m face freely. _Damn it. Why do I have to cry!?! I guess it is sad- NO! It is _very _sad! I hate crying in public. But I was so young, seeing _own dad_ in a coffin! I was so young!_

As I was thinking, I saw Charlie talking to me. I could tell he was speaking encouraging words. His face was sad, but it hada serious edge to it.m I started to look around the room, then he snapped his fingers in my face.

"What?" I jumped.

Charlie just sighed. His uplifting words put to waste. "I'm actually kinda jealous yo can see and dream about your past. I wish I could know these things about _me! _Who were my mom and dad? Who was I married t-"

"Charlie," I cut him off." We are _twenty! _I highly doubt you were married- unless you got married right out of high school or something. You can finish."

"Anyway!" Charlie continued." -married to? Well, _who_ I was married to."

I chuckled. "I think it would be funny if you were bi then!"

Charlie laughed along."_Right! _Then I would be hawking Bill, er, Neeber all the time!"

I thought about that for a moment. _Was he hawking me? Did he really like me? _"Bill's last name is Neber not Neeber."

"Whatever."

"You know what?"

"Chicken butt," Charlie kidded. I glared at him. "Okay. No, what?" he asked as he started to eat.

"This Caesar Von Renee guy reminds me of the book _Prince Caspian._"

Charlie stopped eating and stared at my face, searching for something."Oh," he finally replied,"You mean those kid books you read?"

_Prince Caspian _was the fourth book in _The Chronicles of Narnia. _I always read childish book because 'if I can't remember my childhood, why not be a child every once in a while?' I also read _The Clique Series, Nancy Drew, Twilight Series, _and other books. Although _Twilight _isn't really a kid book. Suprisingly, Charlie read them, too. He never usually read books. We both loved them.

"Yeah," I smiled. " In _Prince Caspian, _the evil lord Miraz kills Caspian's father- Miraz's brother- and once he had a son of his own, he tries to kill Caspian, too. But of course Caspian gets away just in time. When Miraz claimed Caspian was dead, he was then crowned."

Once I stopped talking, I peered at Charlie's empty plate, and gave him another blank stare of shock. I hadn't noticed him eating while I was talking. He just gave me a crooked smile.

It was a smile I never saw him make before, amazing. I now understood what Bella meant.

"Wow. That is almost exactly the same." Charlie agreed. "Why wasn't lord Miraz arrested?"

" I don't know. I guess because they had no proof. Even before he was king, he still had more power than anyone else."

"I guess that is why they didn't arrest Caesar."

"Probably."

After _I _finished eating, we threw our now tattered Styrofoam plates in the trash and headed toward the lobby door.

"Wait!" I quickly proclaimed."I forgot my cellphone!"

Charlie stopped and handed me the card. "Hurry," he groaned impatiently.

While I was heading to the room, I decided to do a bunch of somersaults and throw some kicks and punches for no apparent reason. But I got otu of control and kinda- kicked a little- a little hole in the hallway wall. Fine, it was a big hole, the exact size of my foot actually. I was _so _lucky there was no cameras.

Once I got my phone and walked back down the hall, I noticed everyone was crowding around the hole in the wall. Even Charlie was in the crowd. He just standed outside the circle, on his tip-toes, trying to see what the commotion was about.

"Le'z go, Charlie," I murmured at my feet.

Charlie quickly turned around and walked with me back to the lobby door. Once we got outside, Charlie stopped and grabbed my arm. "What was all the hub-bub about?"

"Oh... right," _Gawd! What will I say now!?! _"Umm... I'm not quite sure. It was too crowded to see anything," I lied, not meeting his curious and concerned eyes.

"Okay, but I guess we'll find out when we get back," Charlie suggested. But it almost sounded like a warning.

I shuddered, "Agreed."

We got into the shiny black Volvo. Charlie and I quickly went over the plan.

"So, I don't think the castle will be open for visitors," Charlie noted,"so we may have to sneak in. But it is a possibility it is open."

"But we can't kill him while we are there. Too many people will be walking around, right?"

"Right," Charlie smiled, and turned on the car.

"Do you even know where it is?" I protested, rolling my eyes.

"Not quite, but that book had a picture of it, so we can drive around. But I know it is here somewhere," Charlie shrugged.

"That's reassuring," murmured sarcastically. Charlie chuckled and drove into the street.

* * *

**Yeah!  
I tould you it was obvious.  
You can tell they both are a very sarcastic couple!  
I guess it's because I'm sarcastic, too.**

**Can I please have a present!?!**


End file.
